In Her Eyes
by marshmallowelf
Summary: A look into the life of Emmeline Vance before her untimely death, with appearances by Severus Snape and Dai Llewellyn.


It has been quite a hectic yet nevertheless illuminating season for the Caerphilly Catapults, filled with promotional press appearances and repeated interview requests by one Kennilworthy Whisp, a fellow Catapults fan and acclaimed author who was in the process of writing a biography about his favourite player, the one and only "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn. But most of all, there were the matches themselves...matches in which Dai would put to the test the bold and daring moves he would often concoct in a burst of inspiration, leading his team to their countless victories, and winning his way into the hearts of his fans. And Emmeline Vance had been present at his every match, cheering her golden boy through their defeats and victories alike, as she had always done, since their school days when she herself had played on the Quidditch team alongside of him, her eyes almost sparkling with the unconditional love she held for the extraordinary man he had grown to become. Yet with the conclusion of the season also came the much-anticipated period of rest, and that year Dai chose Mykonos to be the place he shall spend his well-earned holiday. 

Emmeline's heart had sunk when he presented her with his decision while the two of them sat on the couch one quiet evening in his flat. She had never told him what she really saw when she read his tea leaves during her fifth year, what she had foreseen when her fingertips graced his dress robe as she carried the garment to return to him one night. Now she truly wished she had told him. Dai had looked at her then, noting at how quiet she had become at the news, although he had mistakened her silence to be disappointment at him for not inviting her to go with him; and he laughed merrily, chastising her playfully for being a silly girl, and reassured her that his holiday would be a morose (not to mention a dreadfully boring) one indeed without her around, punctuating his point with a tender kiss on her brow and that much-loved smile of his. She had smiled back. Perhaps she could still change the course of the future.

Mykonos was a pleasant little Grecian island, one of the Cyclades islands of the Aegean Sea, resting between Tinos, Siros, Paros and Naxos. The island was one of the top holiday destinations in the world, with its magnificent beaches, clear-blue waters, and perhaps the best nightlife in Greece. The lively atmosphere of the island suited him wonderfully, and it did not surprise Emmeline in the least bit that Dai had decided to spend his holiday there. They would spend their days sight-seeing, walking along the lovely white-washed walls and dining at the many tavernas, their nights making love in the quiet calm of the bedroom, sometimes talking into the early hours of morning, when they would watch the sun rise from the window of the beach house he had rented right by the sea-side. Emmeline could not remember a time when she had been happier.

And then...there was that confounded chimaera...

"Please don't go, Dai," she said to him one night when he brought up the topic as they lay resting on the bed together, the sea breeze billowing the sheer curtains of the terrace glass doors, cooling off her heated skin as it swept into the room. "Don't go looking for it...I beg you..." She looked at him pleadingly.

Dai had frowned then, more out of bewilderment and concern than anything else, and reaching out, he pushed a lock of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear tenderly. His blue eyes searched her face for answers, although he found none, and saw only fear and worry in her eyes. Gently he cupped her face, studying her keenly. "What's wrong, Em?"

"It's just...I don't..." She stammered helplessly, struggling with her words. "...just promise me you won't go, Dai." Her lips trembled then as she tried her best to hold back her tears, although in the end she heaved out a heavy sigh as two teardrops tumbled down her cheeks, coming to light on his bare chest. "I just don't think I could..." she tried again, although her voice quickly faltered.

A small smile broke out onto Dai's face as he pulled the now-sobbing Emmeline close to him. "Aww now...now now," he soothed, patting her head as he drew her flush against him. "Shh...you silly girl...there is no need for tears. You do not need to explain anything further, Em. If it means that much to you, I won't go, dear. I promise." Kissing her forehead softly, he carefully brushed her tears away, gazing steadily at her, that affectionate smile still upon his face. "Do not cry for me, Emmeline. Will you promise me that, dear? I would be miserable if I should find out that I was the cause of any grievance in your life, you know..."

"I promise," she replied softly.

Seemingly satisfied, he drew her down to him again, feeling her settle into "her spot" beside him - the memory of how she went and discovered "her spot" always amusing him to no end - holding her close as he folded her into the shelter of his arms. "Go to sleep now, Em," he whispered, smiling into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Yet sleep she tried to fight off that night. She knew him too well. She knew how determined he can be when he set his mind on something. And so instead of sleeping, she instead watched him sleep, feeling his chest rise and fall against her, at times caressing what were in her eyes the chiseled contours of his face. She had pledged her heart to him since her fifth year at school, and she made a vow to herself to love him and him only, and by that promise she has stood firmly over the years. He was her best friend, her hero, and the love of her life. She would have it no other way, and she would do all she can to prevent him from going on his search for the chimaera. Yet as tenacious as she was, fate could prove to be just as willful. She soon felt sleep creeping upon her, causing her eyelids to droop heavily, and it was not long before she too succumbed to a deep slumber.

She woke up the next morning, her arm reaching out toward him, expecting her palm to grace his warm smooth skin...only to come in contact the soft silk pillow covers instead. Emmeline woke up with a start to find herself in an empty bedroom. Dai was nowhere to be seen. Heart racing, she looked around frantically, until her eyes fell upon a little piece of paper he had left on his pillow, weighed down by a single sword lily blossom. She picked up the note with a shaking hand, and while her breaking heart already knew what was written upon it, her mind refused to admit the truth to herself until she had read the words with her own eyes.

_You looked so pretty sleeping there that I had not the heart to wake you up. I know that you might be sore with me when I return. After all, I did make that promise to you last night, didn't I? Yet you must understand that we are now here, you know, and this is not an opportunity I would like to miss._

_I should be back before you even have the chance to miss me. Yet should you wake up, just keep yourself busy in the meantime, Em. Perhaps I might even end up bringing back a chimaera's tooth for you. HA! Just wait for me, Em. I might be a little late, dear, but I promise that you will see me soon._

_I love you,_

_Dai_

She clutched the note close to her, uncontrollable tremblings overtaking her body, and only she knew what took place in that room that morning. When the authorities came to her with the news later in the day, they found her sitting silently on the terrace, clad in only her robe, her face deathly pale and grief-stricken, her eyes gazing out toward the sea, the note still tightly clutched in her hand. Yet not a tear was shed. She had made him a promise, after all, and she was not one to go back on her word...

* * *

Quirinus was gone, as was Marlene...and James and Lily. And Sirius, her dark knight who aggravated her to no end, and yet all the while endeared himself to her nevertheless. Alice and Frank...beloved faces from her childhood...all of them gone, their former selves kept alive through the years in her memories of them. Grimmauld place seemed lacking ever more the warmth they had brought to the place with their presence, and in the case of Dai and Quirinus, just the mere fact that they were alive and well. Yet all of that was gone now...and tonight was her turn.

She had spent the last few days making certain that her affairs and dealings were taken care of, with certain items made ready to be sent out via Owl post to the proper people the morning after. Even Severus had looked at her strangely throughout the entire evening, and toward the latter end of the night, he found her standing in the parlour, a sombre thoughtful expression on her face, untouched by time save for the faint crow's feet that now lingered in the corners of her eyes. "Are you ready, Vance?" he asked her quietly.

Startled she spun round to face him. His question...surely he meant the painstakingly long time she had spent gathering her belongings together this evening. In truth she knew that she could not be certain. There was always that edge in his voice...that tone that could change the intended message in his question readily right there and then. And yet...through all these years she had refused to believe that what she had foreseen so many years ago was the truth...that clandestine conversation, how he had betrayed her without remorse to the enemy. Not him. He was not one of the enemy...in her eyes he will never be. Since their days at Hogwarts together, she had seen him take in all the hatred and cruelty, and handled it with an almost graceful dignity. She had seen a part of him he would oft keep hidden from others. She had known him. In her eyes, he was her tragic hero. In her eyes, he could do no wrong.

She nodded silently as she shouldered her bag. "I have been ready for a long while, Severus," she replied softly.

He took a step forward then, his stance tempered with hesitance and uncertainty it seemed, and for a while he almost seemed nearly at a lost for words. "To where are you headed, Vance?" he managed at last, his black eyes studying her keenly.

"To 10 Downing Street, Severus," was her answer as she raised her gaze to meet his, and it seemed that an understanding was shared between the two of them. She even gave him a small smile. "My stop is there.

Vance...wait..." He took another step forward toward his former classmate, his bony hands curling into fists at his sides. She saw his jaw twitch subtly, and...was that sorrow she saw then in his eyes? Whatever it was however, it passed as quickly as it came, and all that remained behind were the black depths of his eyes, deep pools of mystery and knowledge. He had always masked his emotions well.

"Yes?"

He looked back at her unblenched, until at last he gave a resigned sigh, and nodded quietly. "It was nothing. Good night, Vance."

"Take care, Severus."

Without another glance back at him, she took leave of Grimmauld Place, never to return there again. Down the empty sidewalk she made her journey, her lone figure casting a long eerie shadow behind her as her shoes clicked softly against the pavement. Yet she did not feel any fear, but rather she felt a tranquil sense of peace come over her then.

A serene smile graced her lips as she turned round the corner onto Downing Street, and she knew that after so many years, it would not be long before she shall find happiness again. After so many years, she would finally be reunited with her beloved Dai once more.


End file.
